


Star Trek: AOS Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Star Trek Imagines [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Star Trek: AOS (movies) characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	1. Jim Kirk - Imagine yours and Jim Kirk’s toddler son constantly asking you and his daddy when his unborn siblings are going to “arrive.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pregnant!Reader**

Gif source:  [Jim](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181974262832/james-t-spock-i-am-spock-bullshit)

> _Imagine yours and Jim Kirk’s toddler son constantly asking you and his daddy when his unborn siblings are going to “arrive.”_

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“It’ll just take a little time for them to… arrive.”

Oh, how you wished Kirk had thought of a better way to describe your impending labor some other way to your son, who had fixated on the word. It was near constant that the boy would ask you the same question, ever impatient, and not yet old enough to fully grasp the concept of time.

“When are they gonna’ arrive, Mommy?”

You sigh, your gaze slipping to Jim accusingly, “Why don’t you go ask your daddy this time, hm?”

“Gonna’ pin it on me, now?” Jim chuckles, shaking his head, as the boy turns his attention to him, “We still have to waist a couple of months, son.”


	2. Leonard McCoy - Imagine being Dr. Leonard McCoy’s spouse and having a sweet and romantic wedding anniversary on Earth in Leonard’s hometown of Atlanta, Georgia.

Gif source:  [McCoy](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151420468192/bonesesmccoy-you-gave-your-girlfriend-a)

> _Imagine being Dr. Leonard McCoy’s spouse and having a sweet and romantic wedding anniversary on Earth in Leonard’s hometown of Atlanta, Georgia._

———  _Request for[@spaceyhufflepuff](https://tmblr.co/mVq8lc7IzAdigHbtv-gob9w) _———

“Iced tea, darlin’?”

“Why, thank you! Such a southern gentleman,” you grin up at him, a tease in your voice as you accept the cold, classic beverage when he holds it out for you. You spin your wedding ring with your thumb, still enamored with him even after all this time. He somehow managed to make every anniversary special. Learned from his mistakes, he would tell you.

Bones sits down alongside you, leaning into your touch as you move to kiss along the side of his jaw, “Feels good being home, with you.” You know the strings he’d had to pull to get this full weekend off went above either of your paygrade, not to mention the leave to Atlanta.

Filing a reminder in the back of your head to thank Kirk later, you hum, “Happy anniversary.”

 

 


End file.
